


The Mage and The Musician

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Big ball of fluff, Crash And Burn, Dragon Age AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and stuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Modern AU, Modern girl helps Solas, Multi-U crossover, Not a slow build, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Sexual Content, because who wouldn't jump solas' bones if they could, im just tagging random crap, just feeding my da obsession some more, solas needs to find a job, solasmancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mishap occurs when Inquisitor Adaar collides with Solas into the Eluvian just as the anchor explodes resulting in him waking in a strange new world. A modern AU where Solas knows nothing of the modern world and all of it's "magical" inventions. Fortunately, for him, he runs into a girl who is more than happy to share her world with him.





	1. The Mage

  
Inquisitor Adaar stares Solas down as he reveals the truth to Adaar and in that moment he rushes at Solas and before he has time to react, his body crashes through the eluvian and the anchor in Adaar's hand explodes at the same time. Everything goes black and Solas presumes he is dead.

He wakes up to find himself in a loud room with bright lights and shemlen dressed in white coats of some kind and other strange pieces of clothing.

"Excuse me," He calls out to the human nearest me. She turns.

"It's good to see you awake. You had a pretty rough fall. You were knocked out, cold. I like your ears, those are really cool. Did you have surgery done?" Solas just stares at her.

"Might I ask where I am?"

"The ER at Grady Hospital. Wow you must have really hit your head hard. Why don't you lie back down for a moment."

The ER? Hospital?

A tall, clean shaven man walks up to him holding a clipboard and some sort of special writing utensil.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Murphy." He holds the clipboard in his left hand and extends his right hand toward him. Solas simply stares at it. When he doesn't garner the response he's expecting he withdraws his hand and places it in his pocket. "A stranger found you knocked out on the side of the road but you didn't have any ID of any kind, so what should we call you?"

"Solas." He says flatly.

"Is that a first or a last name?"

"Just Solas."

"Ok, then." He scribbles something on the clipboard.

"So Solas, where is your place of residency?"

"Somewhere." He eyes him suspiciously. Is he an inquisition agent that he has no knowledge of?

The doctor sighs and looks frustrated. "Ok. I don't have time for this so if you feel up to it, fill out this sheet with your personal information." He hands over the clipboard and writing utensil. "When you're finished, just sign here." He points to a rectangular box at the bottom of the page. Solas nods and Dr. Murphy moves toward another patient. His head hurts but He can move and he really needs to relieve himself. He calls for the Doctor.

"Excuse me, Dr. Murphy?" He looks at Solas, annoyed.

"Yes, Solas?"

"May I relieve myself somewhere more private?"

"Of course. Courtney, would you mind helping Solas to the restroom?" Restroom? What is that?

"Sure thing, It'd be my pleasure." She moves toward the bed and helps him sit up, supporting his back with one hand. "Let's slide you off the bed. Can you stand?" He nods and moves to his feet. Solas follows her down a narrow hallway. There are some sort of magical lights above him, casting off a dim glow.

She points to a door with a black little man painted on the front and it reads "Men" in the common tongue. He pushes through the door and sees himself in a very large looking glass. They have him dressed in a very thin material. He turns and notices his buttocks are exposed. Mortified, he begins to pull the strings tighter in the back. He jumps as a large swooshing sound comes from behind one of the doors. He inches toward the noise cautiously, when it flings open and a man steps out.

"Watch it, freak!" He says gruffly and washes his hands. Solas stares in amazement as water comes flowing out of a metal fountain of some kind. The man notices him in the mirror. "You got a problem buddy?"

"Yes. Actually. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Why? You got amnesia?"

"What is amnesia?" He hopes he said it right.

"It's when you can't remember anything. If it were up to me, I'd say that's what you've got." He grabs a piece of paper like material from a magical machine and walks out before Solas can question him further.

He steps into the tiny room where the swooshing sound came from. There's a tall white bowl with a hole in it and water. He pulls up the gown and aims for the middle of the bowl and when he's finished he hears the very loud _swoosh_. The water begins to swirl faster and faster and gets sucked away by the small hole in the bottom of the white bowl. New water trickles in from the rim. 

"Fascinating." He says to himself, straightening and smoothing out the thin fabric. He opens the stall door and sets his hand under the sink, water immediately begins to flow out of it.

"What manner of magic, is this?" He doesn't bother drying his hands or going back to the bed. He looks up and reads a sign that says exit and he follows the arrows directing him out of the building.

"Sir!" Someone shouts. "You can't leave this hospital without being dis..." She freezes as he waves a hand using a frost spell.

"Good. My magic still works here." He walks out the revolving doors. The air is stifling hot and moist. He walks down a stone pathway (although he can't quite pinpoint what type of stone),stopping briefly, at the corner.

Large carriages made of metal are flying past him and he nearly gets run over as he steps into the street but a hand pulls him by the back of his robe, jerking him onto the stone pathway.

"You might want to watch it." The voice is quiet and lilting. He turns and her visage holds a warm smile. "Hey! I'm digging your Solas cosplay, although I'm pretty sure I've never seen him in a gown like that."

He narrows his eyes at the petite human with big hazel eyes, hidden behind a large pair of purple rimmed glasses. She has long, wavy, black hair and is wearing a very short floral dress. His eyes linger at her exposed thighs briefly, noting a small tattoo of a little golden circle with wings.

"How do you know my name? Do you work for the Inquisition? Are you one of Leliana's spies?"

"Wow. You're really into his character. That's really cool."

His eyes flash and he summons a flicker of flame. "Who are you? I will not ask you again." She stares at the flame in his hand.

"Whoa! How are you doing that? Is that magic? And my name's Luna."

"Of course it's magic." He says through gritted teeth. "Can you tell me where I am? I get the feeling I'm not in Thedas any longer." She stares at him and it's as if she finally gets it.

"Holy shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Ok. So you're the real Solas? Like Fen Harel, Dragon age, elf god. Trapped the enavuris and made the veil, Solas?"

He inhales sharply and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What will it take to convince you that I am indeed the Solas you speak of."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

His face turns up in a look of disgust. "No. I detest the stuff."

"Alright. I'm convinced. Come with me. We'll get you some clothes." She locks her arm in his and waits for the 'walk' light to appear and she crosses the busy street, pulling him after her. She pulls out a set of keys and hops on a sleek, red and black motorcycle. She hands him her helmet.

"Here put this on." He takes it and studies it curiously.

"What kind of helmet is this?"

"It's called a motorcycle helmet." She pats the seat behind her. "And this is a motorcycle. It's like a really smooth, horse ride. Except faster." He carefully sits on the back.

"You're going to want to hold onto my waist."

"But we've only just met."

She laughs. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me Solas, I just don't want you flying off the back." He does as she says.

She kicks back the stand and turns the key in the ignition. It roars to life and Solas covers his ears.

"Everything here is so loud. My ears are very sensitive."

"Unfortunately, you're in the booming city of Atlanta, Georgia, now. You're just gonna have to get used to the loud noise." She watches for an opening and then presses the gas, gliding along smoothly.

Solas finds the motorcycle ride quite exhilarating. His hospital gown flaps in the wind, surely exposing his buttocks again but he doesn't care.

They travel only a short amount of time and she drives up into a parking garage. She glides in slowly, all the way to the top and parks her motorcycle.

She turns it off and kicks the stand into place, swinging her legs over the side. He pulls the helmet off and finds her staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

"I cannot believe _The_  Solas is standing in front of me. I never get this lucky!" She squeals and then covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I'm just hard core fangirling right now. You're seriously the worst, wanting to destroy the world of Thedas and all but damn, you are just so sexy!"

Solas raises his brow.

"That. That right there. Oh. My. God. It's a hundred times sexier in real life." He's still speechless. "Ok. Ok. Got that out of my system. Follow me."

He follows after her, holding the back of his robe tightly closed. She unlocks the outer door and makes her way down a hallway with a few other numbered doors. She stops to unlock a door that reads A4 and she pushes it open.

She flips a switch and the magical light filters into the room. He stops to flip the switch a few times. She laughs.

"That's called a light switch and it controls those light bulbs in the ceiling. They're powered by electricity. Something I'm sure you're familiar with when you use that type of magic. It's just contained in small glass bulbs with little wires."

"How extraordinary." He replies.

"I'm going to go fetch you some clothes. My roommate's got more than enough clothes to share." He watches her disappear into the back of the house. It is much larger than it appears. It is also spotless and pristine. Lots of interesting artwork covers the walls. He strides over to admire a piece that looks like an oil painting of Luna.

"Here you go. Hopefully they fit." She tosses some clothes on the sofa he's standing next to. "Oh, that's a portrait my roommate did. Most of these pieces are his. He's a pretty talented artist, like you." He pauses. He's not sure he'll ever get used to a woman who seems to know all about him.

He turns and looks at the pile of clothes. "What are these garments?" He nimbly holds a gray pair of rolled up short pants. He hears her laugh, its light and refreshing.

"Those are called shorts and that's a t-shirt."

"You have odd styles here." He responds. His eyes dart around, looking for a place to change.

"Oh, sorry. Here, you can change in Logan's room. He won't care." She guides him to the room and closes the door, leaving him alone.

He takes in the view of the room. The roommate, Logan, has his walls filled with bookshelves and only one shelf of space left. A large, half finished canvas sits next to the window near a desk filled with all sorts of paints and other art supplies.

A neatly made bed of simple black bedding sits against the western wall. There's not a crease in the sheets. Solas slips out of the robe and slides up the shorts which fit quite well. He throws on the top. It's a bit tighter than he would like but it wasn't ill fitting.

He opens the door and delectable scents waft towards his nose, he follows the smell to find Luna in the kitchen. Something is sizzling in a pan.He sits on a stool at the counter.

"Is this a world of only humans?"

"Unfortunately." Surprise washes over him at her harsh reply.

"Unfortunately?"

"Yeah. It would be amazing if we had elves and dwarves and qunari," his face blanches at the mention of qunari, "and dragons. This world is rather boring. I have to read or play games or watch TV to experience any kind of magic."

"Games? TV?"

She sighs.

"Right. Sorry. I need to catch you up on a lot of things. Are you hungry?"  It hadn't occurred to him until now but his stomach is rumbling.

"Yes."

"I'm vegetarian so hopefully you're ok with that. These are black bean burgers. I'll serve them in this lettuce wrap with a tomato. Is that ok?"

"It's perfect." He's smiles to himself.

"So Solas, how did you end up here, in America."

"America?"

"Yes it's the name of my country. Like the name of yours is Thedas, if that helps."

"Ah, I see. Well, Inquisitor Adaar rushed at me and I fell into the eluvian the same time his anchor flared up. I passed out and found myself in this strange land."

"Hmmm. Sounds like you glitched."

"I know nothing of what you speak of."

"Here." She slides a plate of food over to him. "Eat up and then I'll show you what I'm talking about. You'll see I'm not just a stalker and some things will make more sense or...give you more questions. Either way you'll see what I'm talking about." She turns and grabs shiny crystal glasses from a cupboard and pulls on a lever. Water spills out of the metal fountain and she dips the glass under it until it's full. She pushes the lever back down and the water stops flowing.

He pauses mid chew. "What is that?" He gestures to the faucet.

"This? It's called a faucet. Not quite sure how it functions exactly, though. It pumps water through pipelines somewhere and somehow when I turn it on water comes out."

"Amazing." He finishes chewing his food and she hands him a glass and sets her plate down next to him. He catches her staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"May I ask why you are staring?"

She blushes. "Sorry. It's just still so strange that you're real and you look really good in that forest green v-neck. Like really _really_ good."

"Thank you for the compliment, Luna." They sit in silence as they eat their food. Once finished Luna takes their plates and sets them in the dishwasher. Then she goes over to her TV and switches it on. She grabs her case for Dragon Age: Inquisition and pops it into her Xbox One disc drive. The credits appear on the screen and she grabs her controller, plopping down on the sofa. She pats the cushion next to her.

"Come. Have a seat." Solas sits down next to her warily and she clicks on _New Game_.


	2. The Musician

The screen loads and a preset inquisitor appears bearing the familiar mark of the anchor.

Solas sits patiently as Luna selects a female Dalish elf and begins the game. She allows the game to play out and she watches as Solas' eyes widen, stricken with confusion.

"That's the anchor." He whispers.  
She plays a bit longer and hears him gasp.

"Seeker Cassandra?"

Luna plays up until the point where Lavellan meets Solas.

His face grows furious. "How is this possible! I demand to know what kind of illusion you are showing me!"

"It's no illusion. It's a game. Or so I thought. Perhaps we all just live in some weird alternate realities. Maybe we're all just puppets on a string with our destinies already planned out for us."

"You sound like the qunari." His eyes grow dark.

"Oh don't go there. It's just a theory. Anyway, let me show you around the house, maybe we'll go shopping for some clothes for you later, but first I'll get you used to terms for things around here. We can figure out the serious shit later."

She takes him through the house explaining things like a toaster and shower and how a toilet works. She shows him where he can find toiletries and towels. Finally, she let's him go through everything in the kitchen so he can help himself, giving him instructions on how to use the refrigerator, microwave and dishwasher. He learns quickly, as is his nature and begins to feel more comfortable with his surroundings.

"Think you're up for a trip to go shopping for your own clothes?" She crosses her arms, giving him a sideways glance. "It's usually pretty hot here at this time of year but as it nears the end of fall it can get pretty chilly so you'll want a mix of layers most likely."

"I do believe I know how to dress myself."

"Oh." She flushes and looks down. "Of course you would. Sorry."

"In answer to your first question, yes."

"Ok then. Let's go."

"There is one problem I must consider, however."

"Yes. Go on."

"I have no connections to this foreign land and therefore I have no currency."

She waves a hand. "It's on me. Consider it a gift." She grabs her keys off the hook and soon they're out the door.

•••

Luna pushes through the mall doors, motioning for Solas to follow. He cringes as he steps into the building filled with people.

"If you think this is bad, you should see it on the weekend." She begins walking at a leisurely pace and he strides along side her. Numerous people give him funny looks, others compliment his ears and mention the term "cosplay".

"Luna, what is 'cosplay'?"

"It's basically people who dress up like their favorite fictional character and pretend they are that character. Sometimes they make cool videos or take awesome pictures or reenact scenes, that's called live action role playing or larping."

"Hmm. And what of the strange rectangular devices that everyone is attached to?"

"That's a cellphone. You use it to make calls, play games, go on the internet, text people...all sorts of stuff." She pulls out her own iPhone to show him. "See?" She presses a thumb to the home screen to unlock it. It lights up with icons and Solas is dumbfounded.

"Speaking of a cellphone. We should probably get you one, eventually."

They walk by many shops until Solas spots some attire that interests him. He picks out a few pairs of shorts and different colored 'v-necks' (though he hated to admit he got them only because Luna thought he looked good in them), he grabs a long wool jacket and a single gray cardigan. Luna swipes a little card in a machine and they leave, hands full of bags.

It was then that Luna notices his feet are bare.

"Oh! You might want some shoes."She points at the floor. "Places around here are full of disease. We don't want you getting athlete's foot or some other terrible condition."

"I prefer bare feet."

"Yeah, well, I prefer you naked and in my bed but that's not happening, so let's go." He turns red at the thought of being in this strange, but kind, human girl's bed. She drags him to the nearest shoe shop which has all sorts of shoes he's never seen before. She signals for an attendant.

"Excuse me, I need to find this man a pair of shoes but I could use some help figuring out his size." Solas found the girl to be fascinating. The way she carried herself with such confidence reminded him of...well himself. He liked the idea of that.

The attendant bends down to measure Solas' feet deeming him a size 10. Luna grabs a bunch of types ranging from sandals, to casual loafers to boots and sets them out before him.

"Pick two." She commands. He picks a pair of beige TOMs and a pair of brown suede loafers. "Nice." She smirks and takes them to the register, sliding her card again.

It's around six in the evening when they finally leave the mall.

A song comes bursting forth from her phone. "I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you.." She slides the green circle across the screen.

"Heeeey hot stuff! You comin to the show tonight? Great! Uh huh. Uh Huh. Yeah yeah, the show starts at nine. I'm bringing our new roommate. Oh you'll definitely like him. You won't believe it when you see who it is but I assure you, you're going to shit yourself." Solas feels odd eavesdropping on the one sided conversation. He looks at her curiously as she laughs into phone.

"Ok. Alright. I'll see you then. Bye Logan." She tucks the phone away in the little bag she carries on her shoulder.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat before the show?"

"Show?"

"Yeah. Me and my band are playing at Scat Cat's Pub tonight. It's downtown and starts at eight. I play guitar and sing. Technically, we're a cover band, which means we do renditions of songs that already exist. It's a fun little side gig I do from my main job."

"What's your primary job?" He asks as they continue walking down the sidewalk, he assumes, toward their dinner destination.

"I'm a writer. A video game writer."

"So you write things like Dragon Age?"

"Yep."

"Huh." She swings the door open to a little sandwich shop and orders a tofu sandwich with a ton of vegetables on it. He orders the same and they sit out in the chairs on the patio.

"So, how are you holding up? It must be hard to enter into a totally different world and have to learn all about it."

"It's really no different than when I awoke from my slumber in the fade. I adjust quickly."

"I hadn't thought of that. Good thing. But if you find yourself in need of anything just know I'm your girl. Shit, that didn't come out right. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."

"Thank you and if you are ever in need of a listening ear I am willing and eager." She smiles and it dazzles him for a moment. They finish their sandwiches and hop back on the bike.

"I need to head back and get my guitar and change, then we can head to the gig."

•••

"What do you think?" She does a complete turn, asking his opinion on her attire.

"Why do you wish to know my opinion on this matter?" His brows are furrowed again and Luna shoots him a flirtatious smile.

"Because you always have one." He shoots her an icy look but gives her a long once over.

He tries to not let his mind wander but he can't help it. She looks simply stunning in a plunging red dress that hugs her waist and flares at the hips, accentuating the curve of them. This dress also rests mid thigh and his eyes are drawn to her tattoo.

"What is that tatoo?" He asks, inching closer to get a better look. He's startled when she throws her leg up on the couch, her thigh only an inch away at this point. He's not sure the image could be any clearer. He swallows as she bends down to trace it, her breasts bulging out the top of the dress as they press into her leg.

"It's a snitch. It's a tattoo that represents Harry Potter. Those books were my inspiration and brought a smile to my face in the dark days of my childhood." She puts her leg back down on the ground. He can breathe normal again.

"Perhaps, I should read this Harry Potter someday."

"Yeah, sure. You can start tomorrow when I'm at work." She runs back into her room and reappears in a pair of black shoes that make her his height. She's also putting some sort of needle through her ears and her glasses are gone. She sees him staring.

"These are called heels and these things in my ears are called earrings."

"You look rather...stunning." She pauses for a beat.

"Shit!" She runs back into her room, emerging with some sort of case. "I almost forgot my guitar. Oh and thank you for the compliment Solas. It means a lot coming from you." She grabs another set of keys. "We're taking the car this time. Hurry up, I don't want to be late!"


	3. The Pub

The Pub

The pub is dimly lit, smells a little putrid and is full of people laughing, arguing and acting quite foolish. Solas smiles as it reminds him of home. The bartender is a large buxom blonde with deep red lipstick. She wipes up a spill from a passed out drunk's tipped glass and she carries a warm, genuine smile.

"You gonna be ok on your own for a bit while I get situated backstage?" His eyes flit back to Luna and he nods, already making strides toward a bar stool.

The bartender wipes her hands on her apron. "Hello there, can I getcha somethin, handsome."

"I'll have a water, please."

"Sure thang, honey." She gives him a little wink before grabbing the pitcher of water behind her and pouring it into a tall glass. Well, at least it was clear like glass but it was oddly light. He holds it up close to his face and taps it lightly. There's no clanking sound.

"Excuse me, bartender. What is this made of?" He holds the glass out to the woman.

"I'm, plastic?" Her brows knot together, looking at him like he's crazy.

He takes a sip and a woman slides in next to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Women here are very forward, apparently.

He looks at her, she practically has no clothes on and her breath smells strongly of alcohol.

"No." He says curtly. She looks at him, completely abashed, then moves down to the other end of the bar to flirt with someone else. A corner of his mouth twitches upward as he takes another swig of water.

He directs his attentions toward the stage as Luna taps a strange object on a stick that makes her voice louder. The bards could use one of those back in Thedas, he muses.

"Good evening everyone!" The people clap and cheer. "Thank you. Thank you for the love. Tonight I'm going to sing something a little differently than my normal for a friend I brought out tonight." Her eyes scan the bar, zooming onto his figure and she points to him. "Let's give Solas a round of applause and welcome him!" They follow her lead as she claps loudly. The lights grow even dimmer on the stage as she begins to pluck out a few chords. She looks up, leaning into the voice enhancing object.

"This is a song called, _Where Willows Wail."_

She begins to strum her guitar lightly, closing her eyes as familiar words wash over him.

"Tel’enara bellana bana’vhenadahl  
Sethen’a ir san’shiral, mala tel’halani  
Ir sa’vir te’suledin var bana’vallaslin  
Vora’nadas san banal’him emma abel revas.  
Ir tela’ena glandival, vir amin tel’hanin.  
Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am’tela’elvahen."

(We/it lost eternity or the ruined tree of the People  
Time won’t help when the land of dreams is no longer our journey  
We try to lead despite the eventual failing of our markings.  
To the inevitable and troubling freedom we are committed.  
When we could no longer believe, we lost glory to war.  
When the Wolf failed/won, we lost the People to war.)

Solas becomes rigid in his chair when he hears her sing in his language. He'd never heard something so beautiful in the entirety of his life and it shocks him that this human, this small shemlen, could sing the words of his people with near perfection.

She finishes and opens her eyes, flashing him another engaging smile. He finds himself clapping enthusiastically and having a rather good time.

She sings a few more songs and Solas begins to relax. He notices a couple nearby arguing about who misplaced the keys and he laughs to himself when he spots them in the man's back pocket. Another couple is passionately entwined together, basically having sex with their clothes on, in a nearby booth. Then there's the couple with the extra friend who stares longingly at the man's girlfriend. The pub was just like court intrigue. He takes a big swig of his water as Luna sings her last song and comes down off the stage. Her smile is broad when she moves through the crowd to reach him.

"So what did you think of your first 'show'?"

"I enjoyed it, thoroughly. How did you learn to speak elvhen?"

"The internet. It's a very useful tool." She looks away briefly and holds up to fingers. "Sara! Could I get my usual!"

"Comin right up, darlin'!" She calls and slides a bottle down the counter. Luna catches it without even looking.

"This is the best. You wanna try some?" She offers the bottle to him.

Why not, he's already tried many new things, one more surely wouldn't hurt. He takes a small sip.

"This is actually quite good." He hands the bottle back.

"Sara, can you grab another of those for my friend here?" Another bottle slides down the counter. "Thank you!"

She turns back to Solas. "So, what are you going to do now that you can't be Mr. Tear Down the Veil?"

The title produces a small chuckle from him. "I think for now I'd like to enjoy this drink with you." He gives her a half smile while taking another sip. The atmosphere was making him feel youthful again.

"There you are, Luna!" Solas' eyes dart toward the man advancing toward them. Luna, turning in her seat, breaks into a smile, throwing her arms wide to accept his oncoming embrace. They hold one another for a moment or two before breaking apart.

She grasps his shoulders. "It feels like ages since I've seen you!"

"It's only been two days."

"That's forever to me." He flashes white teeth at her and Solas clears his throat causing the pair to turn their attentions back toward him.

The man's eyes grow wide. "What do we have here?"

"This is Solas. Solas, this is Logan." He stares at Solas with disbelief. Then he grabs Luna away thinking he's pulled her out of Solas' earshot.

"Don't tell me our new roomie is a DA obsessed cosplayer! Why would I like that? I'm not that kinky!"

Luna grins ear to ear. "Not a cosplayer and not for you."

"So, what are you telling me? That I'm supposed to believe that's real life Solas over there. Impossible!" Solas can almost hear the eye roll as it is so dramatic.

"It is the real Solas. Something went glitchy in the game...maybe an alternate ending that's not supposed to happen. Hell if I know but I can tell you he's the real deal."

"I don't believe it. I'm gonna have to see some proof." As the word 'proof' leaves Logan's mouth his lips freeze together. Luna laughs as Logan's eyes widen in terror at Solas.

"Just a tip. He can still hear you. He's Elvhen." She winks and the warmth of the pub melts away his icy lips. He rubs at them and then pulls a small tin of Vaseline from his pocket, smearing it on his dry lips.

The two return to Solas at the bar, a smile plays on his lips.  
"You were far easier to convince than this one." He eyes Luna and points a long finger in her direction.

"Before you distracted me with this man," Logan says, turning to face Luna again, "I was going to tell you that _Where Willows Wail_ was absolutely magical to hear. I'm pretty sure the crowd fell into a trance with that one."

"Indeed," Solas chips in, "It reminds me of a time..."

"...Long ago when the ancient elvhen were around. Yeah we get it." The two reply in unison and he stares at them dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure I like this idea of you knowing everything about me," he narrows his eyes pushing the crease between his brow into a squiggly line. "Or the way that you seem to know what I'm going to say, even."

Luna shrugs. "Only for now, there'll be a point where you stop being your stuck up version and loosen up, then you won't be speaking canon anymore."

He frowns.

Logan laughs. "That face! I'm so glad I get to experience it in person now!"

Solas' blood boils a bit at their mockery. "I feel like I'm back at Skyhold."

Luna smirks. "Just wait til you meet our other friends."

Solas scans the room. "Right now?"

"No. Right now we go home and we sleep." Logan replies. A slow tune begins to play in the background. Luna looks at Solas.

"One dance before we go?" She flits up a brow in question.

Without a word, Solas holds out a hand for Luna and she takes it. Luna throws a smile back at Logan.

"See you back at home?"

"Sure thing. Oh and be safe if you know what I mean." He waggles his brows at her and smirks. Luna throws her head back and laughs while Solas carts her off to dance near the stage.

"I will admit I was a bit surprised you'd be so willing to dance." He twirls her once and then pulls her back into himself.

"I thought you knew everything about me. Why are you surprised?"

"Well you just got here and are adjusting so I figured it'd be too much."

"Quite the opposite. Dancing is familiar to me. Besides that this world is not all that different from Thedas. The people are just as predictable here as they are there. Except for...you. I find you to be fascinating."

"Even for a human?"

He laughs. "Though human, you're elvhen is far better than even the Dalish. I've come to learn you cannot help what you are. It's the spirit within you that matters."

She looks into his eyes and he smiles kindly and they dance for a few moments longer. The song ends and the pair break apart.

"Shall we go?" He simply nods and she leads him out of the pub and into the night.

She takes the long way home so he can view the city. Towers made of glass and colored lights light up the sky, making it all seem alive. He thought Arlathan was remarkable but seeing this city...there were no words.

"Just wait until I take you to New York." Luna says and Solas looks at her in curiosly.

"Can you read my mind?"

Chuckling, she shrugs. "Just noticed the way you were admiring the city. New York is even bigger and brighter."

"Hmmm. When will we travel to this 'New York'?"

"We could go next month if you wish. I've got to travel there for a writing assignment, I'd be happy to take you along."

"So it's settled then." Solas smiles as he stares out the window. He hasn't smiled this much in a very long time. It felt very good. It felt very...reckless.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Willows Wail translation is credited to the dragon age fandom wikia. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you like it leave some ❤️! ❤️❤️❤️


	4. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't Dumbledore put Harry in a nice home?" Solas asks, not looking up from his book. "I would think it's cruel to continue letting him go back to that dreadful home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but I'll have another one up very soon.

*One Month later (December)*

"Ah, man! I want to go to New York!" Logan flops onto Luna's bed while she stuffs unnecessary amounts of clothing into her suitcase.

"Why didn't Dumbledore put Harry in a nice home?" Solas asks, not looking up from his book. "I would think it's cruel to continue letting him go back to that dreadful home."

Luna sighs. "I'm not telling you anything! Just keep reading. Besides, shouldn't you be finished with that series already?" She shakes her head while gathering her accessories into one container and squeezing it into the smallest corner of the suitcase.

"I saw a title on your shelf called _On Dreams_ by Sigmund Freud."A page crinkles as he turns it.

Luna snorts. "You _would_. And what did you think of it?"

He looks up. "It was exactly as I suspected. A human trying to interpret dreams that he hasn't even attempted to understand! It was complete and utter foolishness." He gets up storming over to the bookshelf, pulling the book and waving it in Luna's face.  
"This is an utter disgrace."

Luna shrugs. "Then throw it out."

His brows furrow in confusion. "Why would I do that?" He leaves for the living room, quickly returning. He throws down a notebook. "I have simply countered his ideals with fact."

Feeling pleased with himself, he settles back into the chair, continuing to read his story.

Luna picks up the notebook and opens it up, flipping through the pages. "This is completely filled out. Solas, you're ridiculous." He doesn't respond. She turns to Logan to answer his question.

"And Logan, you could always bring Bill with you." She sits on top of her suit case while attempting to zip it. She sighs in frustration. "Solas, don't you know any spells that could make my suitcase bigger?" Solas only flips another page and Logan scoffs.

"We've only been dating for two months! What kind of message would I be sending if I invited him to accompany me for a week in New York?"

"Oh, I don't know...a nice one?" Luna tugs and tugs at the zipper and finally the zipper pops. "Damn it! Stupid, piece of shit bag..."

Solas glances up from his book once again. "I hardly think it is the bag you should be blaming."

She shoots him a glare but he remains unfazed. "You're not helping with your smart ass comments." Logan begins laughing and Solas frowns.

Solas sets his book on the arm of the chair and strides over to the bed. He salvages the zipper and pulls out three outfits and then zips the suitcase closed.

"Hey! I need those clothes!"

"If you really find them necessary to keep, then purchase more when we reach our destination." He grabs up the suitcase and heads toward the door.  
"I will be waiting for you in the car." They watch as he sweeps from the room.

"Can you believe him." Luna says to Logan, one hand on her hip.  
Logan rolls his eyes.

"So you think it would be a nice gesture to invite him on a trip?" Logan eases back into the conversation about his latest boyfriend.

"Who wouldn't want to go to New York and you're not asking him to marry you or anything. Plus, Solas and I will be there too."

"Yeah. Good point. Better not ask him."

"Hey!" She says in mock offense, smacking him on the shoulder.

He chuckles. "It's not you. Solas, however can be a bit..." He tries to find the right word. "...much."

"What's wrong with Solas?"

"Hello? Were you not in this room two seconds ago?" He reaches for the notebook, shuffling through the pages and shaking his head. "The guy wrote an entire notebook's worth arguments, refuting ideas from a dead guy's book. Who does that? If I didn't scare Bill away, he certainly would."

She throws her ID in her purse and slings it onto her shoulder. "Oh, you know how Solas is." 

"Yes. We both do but think about an outsiders perspective."

"Yeah. I guess I can see your point." Logan gets up from the bed and gestures for Luna.

"Come on, the egg is waiting for us. Let me get you guys to the airport before you're late." He strolls past the living room, grabbing the keys off the hook next to the door and Luna follows.

"Don't call him an egg." She giggles as she turns off the lights and heads out the door.


	5. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Luna and Solas fight...actually you'll see that they fight a lot.

Luna hands her card to the cashier and stuffs a bag of cheetos into her purse. She shuffles around in it, muttering to herself.

"Damn it, where did I put it." Solas stands idly by, observing passers by while she digs around a bit more.

"May I ask what you're looking for?"

She looks up, panic stricken. "Our passports! I have my ID but...maybe I dropped them." She turns and Solas' eyes drop to the rear pocket of her jeans.

"There. In your pocket. Is that what you're searching for you?" She pats at her rear and pulls up on the tiny books.

"Phew. Yes. Thank you. I was a bit worried there." She hands his passport over to him and he flips it open, curious about its contents.

He stares at his face and his brows furrow. "Do I really look forty years old to you?"

Rolling her eyes she says, "would you rather have an ambiguous thousands of years old on there? I had to make it believable or else we'd never leave security."

"Yes but I at least look like a youthful thirty year old man." He replies. "how did you obtain this booklet of identification for me in the first place?"

"I have many friends with many talents, Solas."

"Hmm. Indeed."

They make their way through the bustling people and the security line, only to wait for an hour before boarding.

"Fenedhis!" Solas mutters next to her in the waiting area.

"What's wrong?" She asks, very concerned. It's not like Solas to swear.

"I left my book on the armchair. It's not usual for me to forget something like that."

Luna shuffles around in her bag again, feeling the hard cover, she lifts it and waves it in front of him. "This book." He goes to grab it but she throws her arm high into the air, teasing him. "Ah, ah, ah, what's the magic word?"

He crosses his arms and gives her a disapproving glare. "Avada Kedavra."

She laughs. "Clever. But...no." He goes to reach for it again and she jumps out of the chair and laughs when his face grows stern.

"Lethallan, please."

She sits back down in the chair and hands it to him. "Was that so hard?" She also notes the use of his familial term. "Lethallan, huh?" She looks at him but he's already buried in his book. She studies his perfect features for a moment, wishing to say something more but doesn't want to ruin it. If she wasn't careful he'd probably diminish her to da'len. After spending a month with him that's what their relationship felt like even though she was not a child but a successful thirty year old woman. Luna's attention is drawn back to reality when a woman's voice intercepts her thoughts through the intercom.

"Row one is now boarding. I repeat row one can now board the plane."

Luna nudges Solas in the rib. "That's us."

He snaps his book closed and they make their way over to the gate attendant. She's a pretty blond woman about Solas' age (well passport age) and she flashes him a huge flirtatious smile. Luna is secretly pleased when he doesn't bat her an eye. She checks their tickets and they find their seats on the plane. Luna takes her bag and shoves it under a seat.

"You want to take window since you've never flown before?" Solas shrugs and she gestures for him to take it. She sits in the aisle seat and then pulls down the arm rest between them. "You nervous?" She asks.

"Actually I'm excited. It's amazing that you have a machine that flies!" There's a sparkle in his eye that makes Luna's stomach do little flips.

"Yeah it is, isn't it." Their eyes meet for a moment and he smiles one of his truly happy smiles. That smile she'd fallen in love with when she first saw it in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Now, however, in real life, it was becoming more than she could handle. Every nerve in her body ached to touch him. She wanted to know what it felt like to have his long, slender hands in her hair...gliding down her body.

She snaps back to reality again.

"...again?" She only catches the end of his question.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second. What did you say?"

"You were looking right at me, how did you not hear what I said?"

"I was distracted by my thoughts. Haven't you ever had that happen before." This was exactly why she'd never acted on the feelings she had. Every time he's do something cute he'd do something like this and fuck it all up.

  
"No. I haven't." He goes back to staring out the window.

"Why do you always have to be such a cocky, stuck up bitch." She mumbles to herself, forgetting his excellent hearing. His head snaps back to address her.

"Why do you always have to act like a spoiled little child." His words drip with disapproval.

She knew he'd call her a child. Her anger flares up. "Because you're always talking like you're better than everyone else and like you know everything. It gets real fucking annoying sometimes Solas!" Her voice raises and a couple boarding stops to stare at them. "What the hell are you looking at!" She spits at them and they flee to their seats.

"Excuse me Miss, " the elderly flight attendant comes over to her seat, "I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down and please mind your tongue. There might be young ears on board."

Luna flushes at the woman's rebuke. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." The woman smiles sweetly and carries on with her duties. Solas snickers next to her and she sighs in frustration.

"There you go again." She whispers. His face goes grave.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Luna. I shouldn't have called you a child. I need to have better self control over my tongue." This doesn't make her feel any better. It just makes her feel like an idiot and so she ignores him and sits in her seat, seething.

He doesn't seem to notice. "Anyway, my original question was, why are we going to New York again?"

She knows she shouldn't but she can't help but respond sarcastically. "Oh, you weren't listening the first time? I thought you had super hearing? I thought you never made mistakes.

Her reward is an icy glare. "Or perhaps I toned you out because you can never seem to stop talking. How am I supposed to sort through all the information that spews forth from your lips?"

She glares back at him and he doesn't break eye contact. The heated tension between them rises with each passing moment and their faces inch toward each other ever so slowly.

"Passengers, we are preparing for take off." The pair jump at the announcement over the intercom and focus their attention on the words. "Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts."

They fasten their seat belts and in about five minutes the plane begins to roll down the ramp.

"Solas."

"Hmm."

"Ir abelas (I'm sorry)." He looks at her in surprise when she uses his native tongue. "I don't want to fight. I want you to be able to enjoy this experience." She looks down at her newly manicured nails, fidgeting with the silver ring on her middle finger.

"Ma serranas (Thank you). I don't want to fight either." He sighs. "Ir abelas."

The plane gains speed and then slowly lifts into the air. It jolts and shakes briefly and Solas grips Luna's arm but then relaxes and slips his fingers into hers, while gazing out the window. Luna leans back into her headrest, smiling.

 


	6. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW
> 
> There is smut at the end of this so be forewarned.
> 
> Solas gets a tiny taste of New York's night life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Luna covers is Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars. I take no credit for their lyrics and here's a link if you want to copy it into your browser to listen.
> 
> https://youtu.be/yJbmXvBJhCs

Solas pulls back the curtain of their hotel suite. The sun has set and the shining lights of the city sparkle against the snow laden buildings. Below, in the streets, people bustle about along the sidewalk, and cars honk at each other impatiently. Solas notices some people wear costumes and have ornate piercings and tattoos.

"Are you sure we are not in Orlais?" He chides as Luna glides in beside him. The glow of the city makes his spirit feel light and free.

"Trust me. They don't play games around here. They mean what they say, when they say it." She leans into him playfully.

He peels his eyes away from the window's view to look at Luna. Her long and thick black hair dangles in front of her face and he suddenly gets the urge to tuck it behind her ears. He watches as she eyes him curiously, flicking out her tongue across her lips to keep them moist. They look luscious and so appealing in the glow of the background behind them. He's snaps from his reverie however, when she turns back to staring out the window.

"So Solas, I've been wondering something..."

"What is that?" He muses, a smile playfully perched on his lips.

"Would the sorting hat place you in Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

"That's your question?" He scoffs. "Why must I choose between those two? What if, in fact, I believe I'd be sorted into Gryffindor?"

She snorts at the idea. But then reconsiders. "Well you are usually kind and you're sassy, like Harry. I suppose leading a rebellion and sealing your evil counterparts away could be considered brave. Hmmm...I suppose you could be."

"You suppose?"

"And you're super prideful, a trait every Gryffindor I've ever met has carried. Is that what you'd wish to be? I see you as a Ravenclaw myself."

"I suppose we shall never know."

"Not true." She says and bounds back to the large bed. She pulls her suitcase out from under it, takes out her laptop and begins typing away. "We just need to look on here. Oh shit, gotta make you an email address first. Let me see your passport so I can put in your date of birth." He hands her his passport and she begins typing information into google. She turns the laptop toward him. "Look good enough to you?"

He reads it aloud. "PeasOshitSolas@gmail.com."

Luna doubles over in laughter when he finally gets it. He takes the laptop away and clears his name out. "You are not kind." He says while finding each letter on the keyboard and typing them in. He hands the computer back with his username and password filled out.

 

She takes it back and clicks on her other opened tab that reads Pottermore. She hands it back to him again. 

"Here. Type in your information and then we'll have to confirm your account through email."

He does as she says and then he clicks on the email tab and she points to the email he needs to open. He clicks on the link in the email that takes him back to the Pottermore website. He stares at it it, amazed.

Luna laughs. "Yeah, internet is pretty cool. Now click on the button that mentions sorting and answer the questions."

It takes a couple minutes for him to answer all the questions but he does so and then he's sorted.

The screen reads Ravenclaw.

"Ha! I knew it!" She says gleefully. "Be proud!"

He rolls his eyes. "What about you?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw as well." She says, shutting the laptop.

He goes over to his side of the bed and rummages through his bag and begins pulling out the dresser drawers and neatly placing his clothes inside. He leaves out a pair of simple green and cream flannel pajamas.

"What are you doing with those?" She asks.

"Putting them on and going to bed."

"Seriously? It's not bedtime. The fun has just begun."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't come to New York to sleep, you come to enjoy the night life. Come on." She says, getting up from the bed and throwing on a long wool coat. Solas follows her lead, warily and she takes his arm and carts him off down the hall to the elevator.

They step in and she presses the 'L' button for the lobby and then they're out of the hotel. They both shiver in the night air as they walk along the sidewalk.

"This way," she says, veering off to the right.

"Where are we going?" Solas says, matching her gait.

She grins at him. "Dancing."

They walk for a couple more blocks and Solas can hear very loud music coming from a building with a flashing LED sign. They draw nearer to it and he has to put his hands over his ears. There's a very tall, stern looking woman with a short black and red pixie cut standing at the door. She's fully clothed, but he can see the muscles that are hidden beneath her tight leather jacket. Luna walks up to her and the woman smiles.

"Luna! You're back! We've missed you around here." The woman says.

"I've missed you too. How have you and Collin been?"

"Great! The club's been doing really well for itself and Collin's becoming quite the popular DJ."

"That's good to know." She gestures to Solas then. "I brought a guest tonight." The woman looks over Luna's shoulder to eye him, suspiciously. She gives Luna a questioning look. "He'a just a friend." She explains.

"Ok. Go on in and enjoy." She moves aside to let them pass, keeping a steely gaze on Solas while they filter in through the darkened glass doors.

"Thanks Kass!" Luna yells over her shoulder and the woman gives her a wave.

"You come here often?" Solas says.

"What? I can't here you!" She shouts and Solas murmurs a, "never mind."

People are moving their bodies in ways Solas has never seen on a dance floor. Some flail their arms wildly. Others stick out their rears and shake them about. Still others simply sway with the rhythm. He looks up and there are even dancers twirling and swinging from large pieces of cloth. They move through the crowd somehow, parting the packed bodies grinding up against each other.  
Lights flash constantly and some sort of scentless smoke makes the atmosphere hazy but Luna guides him, effortlessly to the back of the club. There are tables here with people who are eating, drinking, kissing and smoking some sort of strong herb. The scent fills his nostrils and he can't decide if it's pleasant or terrible.

She glides up a set of stairs to a balcony over looking the dance club and sits down at an empty table just above the stage where a handsome curly haired blonde is working some sort of sound machine that makes  the place pulse with music. He is wearing head phones but from behind, looks eerily similar to Commander Cullen.

"Is that Cullen?" Solas asks leaning into Luna's ears.

She laughs. "They do look similar, don't they? His name is Collin. Or DJ Curlie to his adoring fans."

"Do they all come here because of him?"

"Most if not all. His sister is Kass--that woman we met at the door and she runs this place. Collin DJ's for a lot of clubs but comes back here a lot because of his sister."

"How did you meet them?"

"I'm a musician and though not crazy popular, popular enough. We run in the same circles."

A waitress stops by their table and sets down two glasses of water. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Water is good for me."

"This water will do just fine." He replies and the woman throws him a dashing smile.

"So, what do you think of this?" Luna asks.

"It's very---loud."

"Yes. But it's freeing. Wanna dance?"

"I'm not sure I know how to dance to this music."

"I'll show you." She says while pulling him up with her. She locks her fingers in his and takes him down the stairs and somehow ends up very close to the stage.

Solas' body thunders from the inside out to the bass of the music. He thinks his heart might jump out of his chest. Luna smiles seductively at him and he licks at his dry lips as she begins to move her hips, matching the highs and lows of the beat with her body. She dips low and spins and then her arms are around his neck and she's dancing all around him. He doesn't move for he is entranced by her, his eyes following her every movement. A deep and unknown desire comes from a place deep within himself. And a warmth he fills him that hasn't in many long years. Then the pace changes as a new song plays, to a much slower beat. Finding the pace something he can move to, he places his hands on her waist and sways back and forth with her. Suddenly, Collin is now tapping on Luna's shoulder. She turns and practically jumps into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, tonight?" He yells into her ear.

"I thought I could surprise you." She yells back.

"Well, you certainly did. Would you like to sing a song for them tonight?" He nods toward the crowd.

"Sure---I'll be right back, Solas!" She tells him and takes Collin's hand as he leads her upstage.

The current song comes to an end and Collin speaks into the microphone.

"How we all doin tonight?" The crowd screams and cheers. "That's great! I've got our Lady Luna from Wolf's Heart out tonight---" he chuckles into the microphone as the crowd cheers even louder. "Let's give her a big welcome!" He steps aside and Luna takes his place.

"Thank you so much, lovelies! I'm goin to take this down a notch so grab a partner and get at it!" She whispers something into Collin's ear and he begins to play a beat through his musical mechanism.

Luna begins singing softly:

 _"It's not your eyes_  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter that gives you away  
You're just lonely  
You've been lonely, too long.

 _All your actin'_  
Your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lies  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely too long."

Solas swallows as she locks her eyes onto him and appears to be singing to him. His smile starts to fade when he listens to the words of the chorus.

 _"Let me in the wall, you've built around_  
And we can light a match and burn it down  
Let me hold your hand and dance around and round the flame  
In front of us  
Dust to dust.

 _You've held your head up_  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long."

She repeats the chorus and Solas finds that a single tear has slipped from his eye. This surprises him. He couldn't remember how long it'd been since he'd really felt something like this. She sings one last verse:

 _"You're like a mirror, reflecting me_  
Takes one to know one, so take it from me  
You've been lonely  
You've been lonely, too long  
We've been lonely  
We've been lonely, too long."

He watches as she closes her eyes. He could tell the song was making her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time either.

"Thank you!" She bows and then she clears the stage. Collin has another guy fill in for him and he follows after Luna. Solas, needing a breath of fresh air, makes his way back through the masses to exit the club.

He stands in the cold, frigid night air, staring at the blinding lights of the buildings that stretch high into the sky. He rubs at his arms and thinks about the song.

What did it mean? Why did she sing it to him? Who is she, really? Why is she also lonely?

These kinds of questions swir continuously as he does a little soul searching. Whatever the reason for the song, Solas knows she is right. He has been lonely for so long he can't even remember what it means to let someone in. If he can find a way to let Luna burn his wall down, he'd gladly oblige.

Luna comes out then, this Collin in tow. "There you are!" She exclaims. "I couldn't find you anywhere in there. You alright?"

"Yes, I will be." She studies him for a moment but then moves on.

"Collin, this is my friend Solas. Solas, this is Collin."

Collin holds out his hand and Solas shakes it. It is a very strong and firm handshake.

"I thought he could walk back with us. Funny thing---he's in the room right across from us!"

Solas smiles tightly and Luna walks in the middle of them, her arm linked through Collin's. Solas feels something twitch within himself; jealousy, perhaps? He clenches his fist and suppresses the flame that has begun to form in his palm. Luna and Collin laugh and share their music stories while Solas watches from the sidelines. He feels foolish being in their midst. And he feels like an imbecile for having any sort of jealousy. He barely knows Luna---yet he felt like he had known her for years in many ways.

They ride up the elevator and Solas hangs back by their hotel room door while Collin charms Luna with witty one liners and a ridiculously attractive smile. Solas rolls his eyes as Collin kisses her cheek.

"Well, I should retire to my room." He says, still lingering in the hall.

"Me too. Goodnight, Collin." She says and he opens his door but turns one last time. "It was nice meeting you Solas."

Solas doesn't respond and Collin frowns.

"I'm sure he's glad to meet you too." Luna says quickly but Solas sends Collin an icy glare that says otherwise.

Luna fumbles in her purse for her keycard. Then she swipes it in the door and pushes it open. Solas follows after her.

"Who exactly is this Collin?" Solas asks sitting on the opposite end of the bed from her.

"He's an old friend and an old crush." She says.

"Were you two ever.."

"No. I'm pretty sure he's never seen me that way." She explains.

"I disagree. He seems to view you in that way currently."

"No way. You think it's because of the flirting?" Her brow darts up. "He's always been flirty with me."

"Perhaps it's because he's been pining after you all this time." Solas mentions.

"I doubt that."

"And if he did?"

"He doesn't and why do you care? Are you jealous of him?" She says this teasingly but her eyes widen at Solas' expression. "You are jealous."

She scoots closer to him. Yet he keeps a wide enough distance between them so that they aren't touching.

"You---" he pauses so that he can study her as he forms his words. "You have impressed me and I feel certain things I haven't felt since my youth."

There is silence. He can hear the sound of Luna's heart thumping wildly in her chest and he smiles down at her. She looks at him expectantly but he's not sure why. Another long silence.

"Seriously?" She pulls back.

He's surprised by this reaction. "Yes."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh." She sighs and then scoops herself off the bed and heads toward the shower. He hears the sound of water begin to run. He doesn't understand what just happened.

Confused by her, Solas strips from his clothes and slips into the night clothes he had set out prior to their excursion. He reads the time on the clock 4:45 A.M. and closes his eyes. But he can't sleep because Luna's face won't vacate his mind. It dawns on him why she left.

~~~

Luna slips into the hot shower, letting the water wash away her embarrassment. She shouldn't have left so abruptly. She should've made the first move.

She lathers up her loofa with soap and begins rubbing off the tensions of the day. She then squirts a dollop of exfoliating face wash and rubs it in gently and begins singing to herself as she does so. She rinses, turns the water off and wraps herself in a towel. She rubs a little lotion into her thirsty skin and then jumps as she opens the door, dropping her towel in the process. The dim bathroom light spills out and envelopes Solas who stands before her, an odd and unreadable expression on his face. His eyes follow the towel that has fallen to the floor and then they trail up her exposed body. She goes to cover her breasts but is stopped abruptly with his quick hands.

He spins her, backing her against the wall. With one hand he grasps her wrists, holding them above her head. She gasps and he smiles devilishly as he plants his other palm into the wall. He dips and tilts his head then crashes his lips against hers, his tongue darting into her mouth with great need. She melts into his sweet minty taste, hungrily kissing him back.

His body presses firmly into hers and she can feel his hardness poking her thigh. She moans softly as his lips graze down the length of her neck. She longs to touch him---to rip off his clothes and take over. She tries to wiggle her arms free but he grasps them tighter.

She takes her leg and moves it up to his waist, and finding his waistband with her heel, she dips into the elastic with her toes and stretches it. She then, presses her heel into the cloth and his pants slide down. She smiles when she feels the breath of his chuckle at the base of her neck.

With her one leg still wrapped around his waist, he takes his free hand and moves her other leg up. She grips his hips between her thighs and she lets out a small yelp as he lowers his head further, nipping at her hardened nipples. She sighs deeply as his tongue flicks back and forth across her nipple, massaging and groping her breast simultaneously. He moves his head to relish in her other breast, her arousal rising with each touch of her skin. She shudders as his hand glides down her side, and her outer thigh. His fingers dance across her inner thigh and she can feel her wetness increase as his finger glides ever closer to her apex.

She inhales sharply when his warm finger slides into her. With his thumb he massages her clit and slowly moves his finger back and forth. Once satisfied with her increasing moans he places a second finger inside of her.

She bucks against his hand as he speeds up the back and forth motion of his fingers. His lips find themselves on hers again and she mewls as he casts the smallest amount of frost, creating a chilling and tingling sensation in her deepest regions.

With her pinned against the wall, legs wrapped about him, Solas pushes himself into her.

"Solas!" She cries out in response to the shock of warmth meeting ice. He begins to thrust, his hips digging into her thighs.

"Oh God, YES!" She screams as he thrusts harder and her ass hits against the wall. His breath quickens with his pace until he groans and his body twitches within her, spending himself.

His head lolls onto her shoulder and he lets go of her wrists, bracing himself against the wall. She lowers her legs from around him but then pushes him. He stumbles backward falling onto the bed and she strides over to him.

"I'm not finished." She says, staring down at him with dark, hooded eyes. This elicits another smile from him and he beckons her forward.

She straddles him and slides her hands up under his shirt, his muscles are taught against her fingers. She tosses the shirt to the floor and caresses his body with kisses before undulating on top of him.

They continue this way until the sun begins to rise, each trying to outdo the other, their moans rising and falling into the morn. With a final climax the two fall back into the bed, exhausted and curled into each other's arms. Solas holds her body against his, arms tight against her soft stomach.

"No." She says, turning her body into him. "You'll get mouthfuls of hair this way." He laughs and flips onto his back and she rests her head onto his chest, pure satisfaction sweeping them away into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so I know this is kind of quick and sudden but I see Solas being more relaxed in this world where he's always learning new things and doesn't have to worry about "his people."
> 
> Also, if you think the smut writing is terrible let me know because this is my second real attempt at writing it and could probably use a few tips and pointers.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are welcomed with open arms! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I've got all these ideas sitting around in my head that I have to get out. I know I'm not the greatest writer but I need to practice so thanks for bearing with me and reading this little fanfic! ❤️
> 
> If you like this, love it or hate it be sure to let me know! It helps get the writing juices flowing ;)
> 
> *updates every week*


End file.
